Timeworn Targon's Brace
For the equivalent, see or . For the removed variant, see . * is gold efficient without its passive. * Without , the item becomes gold efficient in . }} Similar Items Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execute can only be applied with melee basic attacks. * Assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, provides: ** per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20+20) and 1 siege minion (45) per 3 minion waves is 85g per 90 sec. 85 / 9 is 9.4 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, this is increased to per 10|1 melee minion (22) and 1 siege minions (51) per 2 minion waves is 73g per 60 sec. 73 / 6 is 12.2 gold per 10 sec.}}. ** After 35 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|1 siege minion (56) per minion wave is 56g per 30 sec. 56 / 3 is 18.7 gold per 10 sec.}}. Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This item is a relic of an older iteration of in the recipe of , which was changed to allow champions to obtain more diverse build paths.Sightstone incorporation Patch History from 40 . ;V8.15 * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Passive gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Health reduced to 125 from 175. * Granting . * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 * Completing the quest line no longer causes the Spoils of War passive to heal for an incorrect amount. ;V8.2 Added * Advanced item. * + + = . * + per 10 seconds, +175 health, +50% base health regeneration. * Melee autoattacks execute minions below (10 level)}} health. Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 40 health and grants them kill gold. Healing is halved if the owner is ranged. These effects require an allied champion within 1050 units of the user and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds. Max 3 charges. * Grants . * Earn using this item. Shield Battery, a permanent shield for level)}} health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * * Twisted Treeline. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Targons Verschlissener Panzer Category:Season 2018 item release